Chronicles of the Time
by Sick Sick Little Moo Cow
Summary: FYI: I suck at summary's


**Chronicles of the Time **

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Mail**

"Hey Evans!" James cried from across the common room, Lily rolled her eyes and kept walking with her friends.

James ran over to them and put his hand on Lily's shoulder. "Hey Evans, I gotta question for you." he said.

Lily looked at the hand sitting on her shoulder, and James quickly took it off. "The answers no, Potter." she said, turning

around, and walking out of the common room, her two best friends at her side, Natalie Mitchell, and Shane Cowen.

Lily was about 5'3 with fiery red hair, and brilliant green eyes. She's one of the top students in her year, and a prefect. Lily

used to be a teachers pet, who would never dream of breaking school rules. The key word there is 'used to' . It wasn't until

she became friends with Shane, that she'd skip class, 'forget' to finish her homework or sneak into the kitchens at night.

Then there was James Potter. He had constantly bugged her about going out with him since third year, and that's what she

hated most about him; the constant nagging.

Shane Cowen, where should I start? Well she's about 5'5, has long light brown hair, and light blue eyes. Shane had been

best friends with Natalie since, well as long as she could remember. They didn't befriend Lily until third year when Shane got

her to loosen up, and join them in skipping class, nighttime strolls to the kitchen and all of the above. Shane was smart, but

didn't particularly care about her schoolwork. She was flirty, and known as one of the 'most wanted' girls in Hogwarts, So

naturally she could get almost any guy she wanted, except for Sirius Black. Shane has liked him for almost a year now, and

refused to talk to him, even though her friends we're sure he'd love to go out with her, if she just acted as if he even existed.

And the last of the girls, Natalie Mitchell. She was around 5'4, had shoulder length, dark brown/black-ish hair, and steel

blue eyes. Shane's and her parents were friends so - as said before - Shane and Natalie had been best friends since as long

as they could remember. She was smart, like the rest of them, and together, the three girls could sweet talk their way out of

almost anything; and believe me, that's stopped them from detention, plenty of times. Yet Natalie, unlike the other two, was

friends with the marauders; Shane would love to be friends with them, for that would give her a better chance with Sirius, but

Lily on the other hand, just saw them all as idiots.

And, now for the marauders. James Potter, the 'leader' of the group - a.k.a.-Prongs. He had hazel eyes, and messy jet

black hair; mainly due to the fact that he was constantly ruffling it, to make him look 'cool' in front his admirers, and Lily. He,

along with the other marauders, were the biggest pranksters in school, and their main victim was Severus Snape, otherwise

known as Snivellus. Surprisingly, James was actually very smart and one of the top students - along with Lily. James was

chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and - not including the Slytherins - he could get a date with any girl, except the one

that he wanted; Lily. He asked her out for the first time in third year, and hasn't stopped since.

Let's see, Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot. Sirius is known as the most charming guy in school, and - like James - could get

any girl he wanted. He was James best mate, and even spent most of his summer holidays at James' house. This was mostly

due to the fact that Sirius hated his family. His parents and brother - Regulus - believed that only purebloods should be taught

magic, and agreed with the techniques of Voldemort. Sirius was obviously different, considering his best mate's parents are

Aurors, who fight against Voldemort. And Sirius was also sorted into Gryffindor, when every family member he had ever met

were sorted into Slytherin. Second best, to Snivellus, Sirius loved to torture his cousin, Bellatrix Black, with the marauders'

pranks.

Next would be Remus Lupin -a.k.a.- Moony. Remus was a prefect, and enjoyed being one, but definitely isn't afraid to

break the school rules. The thing that set Remus most apart from his friends, is that he's a werewolf. He got bit when he was

young, and now changed into a full grown werewolf every full moon. The marauders helped him with this. In their 5th year,

Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, all became animagi, and now every month when Moony transforms, they go explore through

Hogsmeade, and other places. Remus had liked Natalie for a while, pretty much since first year. But Remus was worried

about getting to close to anyone, because he didn't want to be rejected because of his 'condition'. (werewolf.)

The last of the marauders, Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail. He's a short, fat, stumpy kid, and there's really

no point in wasting time describing him.

The three girls made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Oh crap!" Shane said, "I forgot to write the potions Essay that's due today."

"You mean you forgot to copy my essay?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes, Shane nodding.

"We have History of Magic first anyways, copy it then." Lily replied, handing Shane her essay.

Owls filled the hall and started tossing letters to their owners. "Ah! The mails here!" Natalie said, stating the obvious.

A black raven dropped a letter in front of Lily, and left. She looked down and saw an envelope from the Ministry of

Magic.

"Who's it from?" Shane asked, Natalie shrugging and Lily ignoring her and opening the letter.

Tears filled her eyes as she re-read the letter, making sure she understood it correctly.

"Lily, What's wrong?" Natalie asked, but before she could answer Potter and his friends came up.

"So Evans," James started.

Lily wiped away her tears and got up. "This _really_ isn't the time, Potter!" she said, throwing the letter on the table and

quickly leaving the hall.

"Whats up with her?" Sirius asked, sitting down in between Natalie and Shane.

"Dunno.." Shane muttered as Natalie snatched the letter off the table. She froze as she read over it. "P- Potter," she said

after a minute or two, "Just, Just be nice to her today, leave her be."

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"Her parents," Natalie said, sighing. "They died."

Lily left the Great Hall and ran to her dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, accidentally knocking over some first years on

her way. She laid down on her bed, stuffed her face into her pillow, and cried.


End file.
